The investigators have developed an original method (the HOME scale) of evaluating the detailed environments and experiences of children in two "typical" child-rearing settings, the home and the Day Care Center. The purpose of the research is to relate qualities of the observed experiences of children in these settings to their intellectual and social development between age one and three. The samples consist of approximately 20 children in Home Care and 20 children in Day Care. Each child is observed 10 times per year for 40 minutes per visit. Observational data are coded in terms of the HOME Scale and scale categories are correlated with results of standardized tests of intellectual development.